


Jeanmarco Café

by DeiRyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M, mentions of Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiRyuu/pseuds/DeiRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend sets you up on a blind date and won't tell you the name of the place or the person you're meeting, something's probably up. Jean learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanmarco Café

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one shot I wrote a while ago that I stumbled across in my files. I figured I might as well post it.

Reiner was _hilarious_.

That, of course, was sarcasm, and something he would need to mull over when he reevaluated his friendship with the guy.

Honestly, it was partially his own fault for agreeing to one of his hair brained schemes. Especially when that scheme was a blind date. _Especially_  when he flat out refused to inform him on the name of the guy he was supposed to be meeting! He’d gotten a brief description; a bit taller than Jean, tan skin, and freckles. Then he was told to meet his potential suitor outside the cafe that had just opened on 5th street- he’d know it when he saw it.

Jean narrowed his eyes at restaurant’s moniker. Oh yeah, he knew it when he saw it alright.

_Jeanmarco Café_

Leave it to Reiner send him to a place with his name in the title. Perfect, just perfect, now all he needed was for his date to be named Marco and the set would be complete.

Which was, by the way, about a one-in-a-million chance. So now he was probably going to look like an egocentric idiot in front of some guy he had never met.

Speaking of his date, he hoped, for his friend’s sake, that the guy was at least attractive and not an asshole, otherwise he was going to have a word with him later. Actually, he was probably going to regardless, for pulling this stunt in the first place.

“Um, excuse me?”

Jean was torn out of his thoughts by a soft voice. He looked up, greeted by a young man who appeared to be about his own age. “You wouldn’t happen to have been sent by Reiner, would you?” he asked, hopeful tone in his voice. He nervously ran a had through his hair, disrupting the central part ever so slightly.

He didn’t just fit the description given to him, he _far_ exceeded any expectations Jean might have had. He also noted that Reiner had failed to mention he had dark hair, which was an aesthetic preference of Jean’s toward his partners. He would keep that in mind for later.

“I… Yeah. Yeah, that’s me,” Jean offered dumbly, tripping over his thoughts because holy fuck this guy was cute. Looks like the gorilla pulled through after all, though that didn't mean Jean was letting him off the hook.

“Oh good! I hope you weren’t waiting long, the traffic is abysmal at this time.” Words failing him, Jean only nodded and his date held out his hand in greeting, giving him the sweetest smile he was sure he’d ever witnessed. “I’m Marco.”

Jean froze.

No. Fucking. Way.

Marco, sensing the hesitation, let out a nervous chuckle, retracting his hand to scratch at the tip of his nose. “Yeah, it’s... kinda silly right? I promise I didn’t pick the location.”

"No, it’s not that," he said quickly, hoping he hadn't offended Marco. Good job on the first impressions there, Jean, you're about 0 for 2 now. "I know you didn't, it’s just..” He let out a deep sigh, pointing up at the sign. “I’ll give you one guess as to what my name is.”

The freckled male looked confused for a moment, glancing between the sign and the other boy. Then his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh. Oh!” He let out a soft laugh. “Really? Wow, guess it was meant to be, huh?”

Jean rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile at that. They might’ve been set up for the sake of a dumb joke (And Reiner was definitely getting an ear-full from him about that), but Jean had a feeling he was going to get along really well with this guy.

“Well, Marco, shall we test that theory?” he asked, offering his arm to the other.

Marco laughed again and Jean decided he could get used to that sound. He moved forward, gently placing a hand against his arm. “After you, Jean.”


End file.
